


E Diverso

by Mariannie



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Banter, Detroit Evolution, M/M, Nightmares, Some Fluff, no beta we die like men, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23680705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariannie/pseuds/Mariannie
Summary: A little oneshot for this absolute masterpiece of a fanfilm that is Detroit Evolution.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 8
Kudos: 143





	E Diverso

**Author's Note:**

> I am not certain i did them justice. I got my own versions of them and i kept trying not to slip into them, but i don't know if i succeeded.  
> Forgive me for that.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it anyway

Gavin wasn’t too concerned when Nines drifted off into whatever he called his sleep mode. The android had mentioned needing to recharge. How all of that worked was beyond the human anyway. He wasn’t trying to understand it much.

After the whole thing with Ada they had taken a few days off. Recover, recollect, understand what all of this meant.

The soft afternoon breeze whipped the curtains around for a moment, brushed over Gavin’s bare arms as he stretched on the couch. Nines was leaning against him. Boneless almost, if that was even a word that could be used for androids. They obviously didn’t have bones in the human sense.

He might have called the moment peaceful. There were birds chirping away outside, kids playing down the road. The muted sounds of traffic. It was almost like a bubble. The soft warmth of the body against him. It wasn’t really warmth either. Just a hint of it.

The living room had the faint glow of blue all around it too. Gavin had never noticed Nines’ LED glowing with such intensity, but there it was, bathing the area around the couch in a soft blue.

It was calming.

Peaceful.

Gavin didn’t even want to get up and do the dishes, or go down to the grocery store to fil up the fridge again, like he promised the android he’d do.

It had been the only way to get him off his back. Which in hindsight was unusual. Nines would pester him into doing the bare necessities to function, if the android wasn’t outright doing them himself.

The detective figured he’d get a few more minutes into this strange peaceful feeling. It was like coming down from an adrenaline rush. Even when the whole thing had happened days ago, there had been so much happening, so many good things. He wasn’t used to that.

Good things simply just didn’t happen to him. There was always a catch.

And while he drifted into thoughts, he hadn’t really noticed that Nine’s LED had shifted from a calm blue, into a glaring red.

It was only when the android next to him flinched violently, that Gavin noticed the shift. The calm was immediately replaced by concern. The android had tensed, eyes pressed shut as if trying to block out a gruesome image.

Gavin’s hands gently landed on his partner’s shoulders. “Hey, Nines-“ he tried, knowing it usually took a few tries to get him out of his mind palace. Sometimes he’d call his name for a full minute before the android was aware that he was being spoken to.

And so, he jumped when Nines shot up to his full height, narrowly missing Gavin’s nose, as he came to a halt in the living room, towering over the human, but not seeing him.

The android’s eyes were wide and the tension in the room was crushing. Nines was looking at Gavin’s direction but not focusing on him. Almost as if there was another person in the room.

“Nines.” Gavin tried again as he slowly shifted his weight to get to his feet.

Years on the force taught him a lot about humans who had such reactions, but androids? Nines? He’d never seen him like this.

“What’s up, tin can?” Gavin tried to keep his voice soft, to stay focused on what was happening, even though he had no clue what it even was.

Androids were so complex; he had no idea what had startled Nines so badly. Had he moved too much?

He took a step towards the android, did not expect him to take one backwards. He still wasn’t _seeing_ him. But he was reacting, retreating.

“Nines-“ Gavin tried again, “Hey-“

The android snapped his head into the direction of the noise, LED still red, eyes still wide. But there was a shift in his posture. His shoulders slumped slightly; expression softened.

“Gavin…“ his voice was distorted.

Gavin felt his neck hair stand up, immediately he thought back to the alleyway where he had found Nines slumped against the wall, unable to get a full sentence out. And without a second thought he approached the android, grabbed his shoulders.

“Are you okay?”

Nines blinked a few times, needed time to focus his gaze on the human.

“The fuck happened?” Gavin needed effort to keep his voice level. His confusion was translating into anger, but that anger wouldn’t do good here.

“I…” the android started, looked around the room as if searching for something. “I believe you would call this a nightmare…”

The human blinked and tilted his head in utter confusion. “What?”

“…A nightmare.” Nines repeated. “The human mind often processes traumatic experiences through them.”

“I know what a nightmare is. But what do you mean?”

Nines took a step to the side to settle back down on the couch. Something about his whole posture looked uncertain now. “I believe I may have experienced one.”

Gavin snorted as he sat back down next to his partner. “What was it about?” he asks, distantly aware that they had the exact same conversation in reverse just days ago. Before all the shit had happened.

Nines was silent for a moment, gaze drifting across the room. He seemed disturbed by what he had just experienced.

“Ada.”

The human smirked humorlessly. He’d had his fair share of tainted dreams where he failed to reach Nines in time in the alley.

“What about her?”

“She attacked me.” Nines told the humans as if he didn’t know about that. He sounded almost offended.

“Yeah, I know.”

“No. In the garden.” Nines muttered.

“I thought you deleted it.”

“I did.”

“So why was she there?”

There was the hint of a shrug coming from the android, but he underlined the gesture with, “Dreams rarely make any sense.”

Gavin scoffed. “You got that right.”

When Nines stayed silent, Gavin wrapped an arm around him and gently tugged him closer. “Tell me about it.”

And so, Nines slowly explained what the attack had been like, that fear had been a strange concept until then. Thee had never been a point where another android would have managed to take him down. He was the most advanced model out there.

He had been careless.

He had let his guard down. And Ada had used it.

And while they had resolved the issue, the experience itself was following him. Being trapped in his own mind, having to give up everything he had built there since he had been activated.

He had ripped his _home,_ his safe space to shreds, just to escape it.

“Why didn’t you make a new one yet?” Gavin asked, voice almost a whisper after Nines had explained.

And Nines needed a moment to reply, “It wouldn’t be the same.”

Gavin brought his second arm around his partner, pulled him even closer. “It could be anything, right? How about an abandoned island in the middle of the ocean? Oh pirates! Put pirates in there too.”

Nines pulled back a bit to give the human an incredulous glare. “No.”

“How about a diner-“

“Gavin-”

The human shrugged. “Or the moon.”

“That seems very lonely.”

Gavin grinned, spreading his arms wide. “A theme park on the moon!”

Nines shook his head and leaned back in, rested his head on his partner’s shoulder.

“Aren’t you angry at her at all for corrupting it?” The human asked after he brought his arms back around Nines.

“She wasn’t in control of her actions.”

“I know, but still. I’d get mad if someone did that to me.”

“That would be pointless.”

Gavin ran a hand up and down his partner’s arm. “But it’s affecting you, that you don’t have this… space in there, right?” He gently tapped his index finger against Nines LED. “Is it just like this empty big hole? Like Nothing?”

“It’s difficult to describe.”

Gavin hummed quietly. “How about a forest, or a beach. Have you ever been to a real beach?”

“No.”

Gavin stared at his partner, then patted his shoulder. “Okay, tin can, we’re going to a beach then.”

“Now?”

“Now.”

Gavin was already on his feet and buzzing around the apartment to find his car-keys when Nines slowly stood and followed the human.

It was beyond him how a single person could misplace things in their own apartment. Often so badly that even Nines had issues finding them.


End file.
